starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Kerrigan's Leviathan
The following contains a list of quotations for the story mode space of Kerrigan's leviathan: Kerrigan first meets Izsha. *''Kerrigan flies Raynor's dropship to the Leviathan. Kerrigan exits.'' *'Adjutant:' Warning. Zerg organisms detected. *'Kerrigan:' That's why I'm here. They'll either accept me as their Queen, or I'll start killing them one-by-one until they do. *''She approaches three zerglings and her eyes glow yellow. The zerglings back away. A leviathan "door" opens and Izsha comes out.'' *'Kerrigan:' What are you? *'Izsha:' I am Izsha. Your Majesty used to store all her ideas, thoughts and plans within me. Do you not remember? *'Kerrigan:' Yes... I do remember you. More importantly, you remember me. *''Her eyes glow yellow. Izsha's eyes glow in response.'' *'Izsha:' You are the Queen of Blades. I obey. *'Kerrigan:' Perfect. Summon the Swarm and prepare to move on Korhal. *'Izsha:' The Swarm is in disarray and will not answer your call. (If on Kaldir): *'Izsha:' Most zerg on Kaldir are under the command of broodmother Nafash. She seeks to create her own Swarm. (If on Char): *'Izsha:' Most zerg on Char are under the command of broodmother Zagara. She seeks to create her own Swarm. (Either way): *'Izsha:' While she lives, the swarm will be divided. *'Kerrigan:' Not for long, it won't. Take us down to the surface. Evolution Pit Conversing with Abathur *''Abathur comes out.'' *'Kerrigan:' What are you? *'Abathur:' Abathur. Evolve Swarm, spin strands and sequences. Served Overmind, then served Queen of Blades. Now serve you. *'Kerrigan:' I am the Queen of Blades! *'Abathur:' Different. Examining genetic strands. Queen of Blades was efficient, ancient zerg qualities. Minor terran influence. (If Kerrigan is terran): *'Abathur:' You, infected with more terran matter. Grasper limb poorly designed. Can improve. Will give it back, better. (If Kerrigan is Primal Queen): *'Abathur:' You, incredible complexity, arranged in clean sequences. Must study in more depth. (Either way): He approaches Kerrigan, but she starts flaring her eyes. *'Kerrigan:' Don't touch me. Abathur backs off. *'Abathur:' : Only focus is evolving the Swarm. Seek perfection in all things. Work in evolution pit. Can review my work here. *''A shriek is heard''. *'Kerrigan:' What is that sound? *'Abathur:' Failed experiments. Reverting to biomass. Slow process. *'Kerrigan:' At least put them out of their misery first. *'Abathur:' Wasted effort. Creatures will die soon. Pain irrelevant. *'Kerrigan:' When you say things like that, Abathur, I almost remember you and I feel... anger. *'Abathur:' Anger product of adrenaline, stress response, imminent threat. No threat to you. No anger. *'Kerrigan:' I'll be the judge of that. *'Kerrigan:' I'm going to look into your memories, and find out why I feel so angry when I see you. *'Abathur:' Memories not important. Distractions. *'Kerrigan:' I see it in your mind… You designed the Queen of Blades! Your limbs wrapped me in the chrysalis! *'Abathur:' Weak and soft. Broke bones. Tore flesh. Improved you. *''Kerrigan’s eyes flare, and the sound of broken bones is heard while Abathur let go a scream of pain.'' *'Kerrigan:' If you weren't important to my plans, you'd be dead right now. *'Abathur:' Unclear. After The Crucible is completed *'Abathur:' Genetic strands different, restructured from based leveled up. Stronger than queen of blades. Sequances complex but clean . Completely different at core. *'Kerrigan:' Yes, I am different. I am my own master. When the xel'naga artifact made me human again, it cleansed me of Amon's influence. And that allowed me to become… something greater. *'Abathur:' Must take sample. Study new sequences. Kerrigans purple eyes flare when Abathur tries to touch Kerrigan *'Kerrigan:' Don't even try, Abathur. What I am now, is beyond your comprehension. Abathur backs off. *'Abathur:' Difficult to admit. New structure beyond understanding. Will return to work. ko:군단의 심장 대화집/케리건의 거대괴수 Category:Quotations